Such a mobile radio communications system is used, for example, in so-called in-house radio networks. A plurality of base stations instead of conventional telephone sets or in combination with them can then be connected to a private branch exchange. The base stations make the connection possible to a plurality of cordless telephones within the radio coverage area of the base stations. The coverage of such base stations is generally about 50 to 300 meters depending on the radio environment. For larger complexes of buildings and office or factory sites which are to be covered by such a mobile radio communications system, the problem occurs that, already in the planning phase of the mobile radio communications system, there has to be determined where and how many base stations are necessary for covering the complex of buildings or the office or factory site.
Such a mobile radio communications system is known from EP 0 565 150 A1.